


warm hands, warm heart

by bene_elim



Series: balthamos/baruch kiss prompts [28]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Very brief mention of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bene_elim/pseuds/bene_elim
Summary: kiss prompts for b/b!! prompt: tucking their hands beneath the other person’s shirt, just to watch them break the kiss and gasp in surprise at the sensation of cold/warm hands on their skin
Relationships: Balthamos/Baruch
Series: balthamos/baruch kiss prompts [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016125
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	warm hands, warm heart

**Author's Note:**

> no beta, written while sprinting. for vienna (as always!!). prompt: tucking their hands beneath the other person’s shirt, just to watch them break the kiss and gasp in surprise at the sensation of cold/warm hands on their skin.

The walk home from the closest town was a long one, but one that Baruch always walked with pleasure. It was peaceful, it was quiet, it was a respite. These were moments away from Enoch, away from his brother who looked for every opportunity to belittle, mock, and abuse him.

It was also during these moments that Balthamos was most likely to arrive. Baruch always walked home from town as slowly as he could, thinking deeply about each step; one foot in front of the other. He hoped to Heaven, or wherever Balthamos came from, that his angel would arrive soon.

A whispering of wingbeats and Balthamos’s fine, shimmery form was beside his. Baruch sighed in relief at the chance to see his beloved again, for it had been a while and he had missed him. He stopped walking.

“Balthamos,” he said, sweetly.

“Baruch, my beloved,” Balthamos said, just as sweet.

Baruch drew him in for a kiss, deep, and placed his hands on Balthamos’s bare chest just to experience the thrill of hearing him gasp against his mouth at the sensation of such warm, human hands against his cool, angel skin. Baruch giggled into the kiss.

But it didn’t deter Balthamos one bit, and he drew Baruch back in for another, mouths meeting softly; cool against warm, melting together.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! come join the hdm discord server - message me at virgll.tumblr.com!!


End file.
